Recovering old feelings
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Sasuke debera traer de vuelta a alguien muy especial para él pero que sucederá si esta persona no lo recuerda y aún peor ella es aliada de su peor enemigo, SASUSAKU, 4to cap Up! La batalla comienza
1. Orochimaru ha vuelto

OK, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, solo espero no meter las patas hasta el fondo.

Quiero dedicar este fic a una personita muy especial que me animo a subirlo, talvez no fue literalmente que me lo dijera pero sus palabras me inspiraron, este fic es para ti **Maytelu, **espero sea de tu agrado jejeje

Esta historia salió de mi hermosa cabecita, por si tiene algún parentesco con otra por favor me avisan para no hurtar la historia de nadie, arigatou

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**RECOVERING OLD FEELINGS**

**CAPITULO I**

"**OROCHIMARU HA VUELTO"**

Tres largos años habían pasado desde que Sasuke se marchará de Konoha y la abandonará, lo último que recordaba de él era un simple gracias que no comprendía y su formidable espalda, a pesar de que ese recuerdo ocupaba su mente todas las noches, durante el día pretendía seguir siendo la chica sonriendo y amable que debía ser pero por las noches las cosas se invertían, era ahí donde podía derramar con libertad aquellas lágrimas que por el día se mantenían ocultas para no preocupar a sus amigos y familiares

Cada noche desde hace tres largos años que le lloraba pero hoy estaba decidida a no hacerlo más, ya estaba cansada, no era justo para ella ni para los demás, no lo era, él jamás le prestó atención y siempre le recalco lo molesta que era, NO, ya no más, su corazón ya había sufrido demasiado y no dejaría que siguiera en ese estado

Habían pasado dos meses desde que tomará aquella decisión, una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos color jade, veían decididamente el espejo frente suyo, se estudio por última vez y sonrió satisfecha, pasaban de las once de la noche y no había derramado ni una sola lágrima

El fuerte viento que anunciaba la presencia del invierno, abrió violentamente las ventanas de su cuarto haciendo que su delicado cuerpo temblará ante el contacto con el viento, al parecer una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba y al menos durante algunos días sería imposible salir sin un impermeable o una sombrilla, sonrió juguetonamente al notar como pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre la aldea, se acercó a su balcón y pudo apreciar como las personas corrían de un lugar a otro para resguardarse de la lluvia

El invierno y el verano en Konoha eran crueles y no perdonaban a nadie pero caso contrario la primavera y el otoño parecían asociarse para calmar el ambiente que se suscitaban durante meses, le encantaba la lluvia, la hacia sentir fresca y renovada, con nuevas fuerzas, agradecía tener buena salud puesto que si había algo que le encantaba hacer era recorrer la aldea bajo ese tipo de lluvias que raramente aparecían, en esas cavilaciones se encontraba cuando notó que un fuerte rayo había hecho contacto con la tierra

Era extraño pues eso nunca había ocurrido, un ligero escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndola temblar pero no del frío sino de la sensación que había tenido, su razón le decía que debía quedarse o al menos informarle a Tsunade-sama pero su cuerpo actúa por si mismo y para cuando pudo percatarse ya se encontraba saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar al lugar donde había visto que había caído el rayo

Giró su cabeza y entornó los ojos por todo el lugar pero no pudo encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, al menos no para ella pero ahora que lo recordaba en ese lugar era donde entrenaba diariamente con la Hokage – extraño – murmuró a la nada, mientras caminaba sigilosamente por el lugar – debo recordar vestirme adecuadamente la próxima vez – musitó al tiempo que caminaba por el terreno, tanteándolo por si algo extraño aparecía, vestía una falda tableada de color negra, una blusa de tirantes blanca y botas hasta la rodilla blancas con tacón corrido, el estuche donde guardaba todo cuanto necesitaba había cambiado de posición pues ahora lo colocaba algo caído a un lado de su cintura

La lluvia comenzaba a empeorar y al notar que nada extraño había ocurrido, decidió que debía tomar un baño y relajarse, talvez tanto entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama y las misiones con Naruto, Kakashi y Sai, la estaban estresando a tal punto que creía sentir o ver cosas que no existían, suspiró cansada y guardo su kunai en su estuche lentamente, pero cuando se dio vuelta para volver, a unos dos metros de distancia se encontraba erguida una sombra que definitivamente no le traía buenos recuerdos

Porque precisamente cuando ella se encontraba intentado olvidarlo algo aparecía frustrando su acción, es que acaso al destino le encantaba hacerla sufrir, pero esa noche no era la sombra que hacia dos semanas había esperado ver, aquella sombra era de una persona que en toda la aldea era odiada y por demás estaba que jamás sería recibida – Haruno Sakura – aquella voz tan espeluznante la hizo sentirse débil, demasiado para su gusto pero su rostro permaneció inmutable – Orochimaru – no entendía que hacia él ahí, se supone que Sasuke lo había eliminado hace un año

Lo sabía puesto que en la aldea trataban de estar al tanto de todos los movimientos de Sasuke, era un traidor y por ende debían tener cuidado con todo lo que hiciera, aún así, aquella imagen la tenía perturbada – veo que **ÉL** no ha regresado – pero aquello no fue una interrogante sino más bien una afirmación, no podía contestar y aunque hubiera podido tampoco lo haría, no pondría en peligro la aldea - ¿Cómo has podido entrar? – Logró articular luego de un incómodo silencio – sus centinelas son unos completos tontos – sentenció al tiempo que se acercaba hacia ella. Las cosas se estaban complicando, jamás se imagino que él estaría en aquel lugar nuevamente, pero tendría que detenerlo, en ese momento no había nadie que pudiera ayudar y salir corriendo a informar sería una tontería puesto que le daría tiempo para adentrarse más en la aldea y era algo que debía evitar a toda costa

Rápidamente sacó dos kunais y se colocó en posición de defensa – no te dejaré pasar – su mirada segura es algo que había cambiado durante ese largo tiempo, había aprendido que si quería ser fuerte, debía demostrarlo y nunca dudar en morir por sus ideales – veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte – las cosas parecían empeorar y sin que Sakura se percatará Orochimaru se había lanzado contra ella para luchar, todo paso en cuestión de segundos, la pelea había iniciado y nada ni nadie podría detenerlos hasta que uno de los dos cayera, pero por que precisamente cuando más se le necesitaba **él** no se encontraba ahí, debería estar ayudándola y enfrentándose a Orochimaru en vez de ella – _NO_ – se regaño mentalmente por pensar como siempre

Ahora solamente ella podía defender a la aldea de algo de lo que no estaban concientes, él mantenía su chakra muy bien controlado puesto que no podía sentirlo y supuso que por esa misma razón ninguno de los que ahora conformaban el grupo ANBU podía sentirlo, pasaron algunos minutos intensos en los cuales Sakura demostró que no por nada era la mejor alumna de la Hokage y una de las mejores ANBU que poseía la aldea, pero aún con todo eso Orochimaru parecía nunca cansarse, contrario de ella que comenzaba a sentirse agotada, el luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con él era demasiado agotador pero no podía echarse para atrás, aunque su razón le pidiera a gritos que lo hiciera, debía demostrarse a ella misma que ya no era aquella niñita débil a la que siempre protegían – te veo cansada – sentencio arrogante al tiempo que sus manos se movían velozmente para crear un ninjutsu que Sakura jamás en su vida había visto

- No te preocupes no dolerá – comentó mientras una sonrisa demente se formaba en su rostro – al menos no mucho – murmuró lo suficiente alto como para que la chica escuchara, trataba de poner todos sus sentidos alertas pero la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a hacer estragos en ella, conjuró lo poco que le quedaba de chakra y con ello realizó el último ataque, lo último que supo fue un grito de cólera por parte de Orochimaru , sabía que había logrado herirlo, pero la oscuridad en la que se vio sumergida le impidió ver más de lo que le hubiese gustado y con ese recuerdo, todo se volvió negro y no supo más nada

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vaya que me costo decidirme en subirlo, espero que les haya gustado, se que no es mucho pero esto fue lo que hasta el momento tengo, estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo haber que tal me queda

Hasta la siguiente, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y todo cuanto deseen

Matta ne!!!


	2. Apoyo contra plagio

Me siento totalmente triste, soy fiel seguidora de las historias de **sakurasss** y el haberme enterado del plagio de su historia me indigna, no puedo creer que exista gente con tan bajo respeto por la originalidad de las historias

El plagio es algo definitivamente insultante para los autores de las historias, estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que no se deben permitir ni dejar que este tipo de situaciones sucedan, tanto ustedes como lectoras así como escritoras deben comprender que no es fácil quemarse las pestañas pensando en las diferentes situaciones que viven los personajes para hacer la trama interesante

No es justo que de la noche a la mañana alguien venga y lo presente como suyo, les voy a suplicar que si alguno de ustedes lee en algún momento nuestras historias y que no sean de nuestra autoría que nos avisen para poder hablar con aquellas personas sin escrúpulos que lo hacen

Ya tenía listo el siguiente capítulo de todas mis historias pero como buena compañera apoyare la causa y no pondré actualización hasta que el problema sea resulto, si no nos apoyamos nosotros quien más lo hará

Pido disculpas a todas las personas que esperaban el capítulo pero no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados y hacer como si nada cuando a una gran autora y amiga le han hecho semejante situación, a cualquiera le puede pasar y es justo y necesario que el apoyo radique con todos

¡¡¡Sayonara y esperemos que todo acabe para bien!!!

Nuevamente pido disculpas


	3. ¿Quién soy?

**Me siento totalmente triste, soy fiel seguidora de las historias de ****sakurasss**** y el haberme enterado del plagio de su historia me indigna, no puedo creer que exista gente con tan bajo respeto por la originalidad de las historias**

**El plagio es algo definitivamente insultante para los autores de las historias, estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que no se deben permitir ni dejar que este tipo de situaciones sucedan, tanto ustedes como lectores así como escritores deben comprender que no es fácil quemarse las pestañas pensando en las diferentes situaciones que viven los personajes para hacer la trama interesante**

**No es justo que de la noche a la mañana alguien venga y lo presente como suyo, les voy a suplicar que si alguno de ustedes lee en algún momento nuestras historias y que no sean de nuestra autoría que nos avisen para poder hablar con aquellas personas sin escrúpulos que lo hacen**

**Bueno ahora si, una vez dicho lo anterior pudo pasar al fic, la verdad es que ya lo tenía listo desde antes pero no lo había subido por diversas razones jejejej**

**Disclaimer: Ni naruto ni compañía me pertenecen (de ser así Sasuke estaría conmigo jajaja)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO DOS**

"**¿QUIÉN SOY?"**

Sakura sentía los ojos pesados, su cuerpo no respondía pero podía oír las diferentes voces a su alrededor, el dolor punzante en su cuerpo le decía que no debía moverse, pero quería saber que había pasado y quienes eran las personas que estaban con ella, lentamente el sueño la fue envolviendo nuevamente hasta que perdió la razón

- Vaya que es fuerte – murmuró una fría voz en la habitación

– Lo sé – acotó el otro chico a su lado – pero ¿Por qué la has traído? – Cuestionó curioso el primero con sus ojos negros y místicos, cabellera negra larga agarrada en coleta baja

– Pues porque necesitaba ayuda – confirmo uno de sus subordinados, el chico lo medito algunos segundos y guió su vista hacia su vasallo

La mirada fue suficiente para saber que él deseaba saber que había ocurrido, así que suspiro y comenzó su relato:

**FLASH BACK**

_Un ninja sin banda se encontraba corriendo por el bosque mientras regresaba de una misión que le habían encomendado, se detuvo un momento para poder descansar cuando pudo sentir la presencia de Orochimaru, curioso observo la sombra y decidió que debía seguirla_

_- Él debería estar muerto – murmuró sin perderle el rastro, para cuando se percato, se encontraban en Konoha por lo que decidió apurar el paso, se detuvo al observarlo detener su marcha frente a una chica en un desgastado campo de entrenamiento, se dirigieron algunas palabras y el combate comenzó_

_Resolvió que eso no era asunto suyo y comenzó a caminar para regresar cuando se percato de que un gengutsu le impedía salir, al parecer Orochimaru había bloqueado el lugar, lo cual significaba que lo que venía a hacer era grande y no debían interrumpirlo, giro sus pies hacia donde nuevamente se encontraban batallando cuando observo que Orochimaru realizaba un ninjutsu que nunca antes había visto_

_Luego de eso observo cuando la chica enterraba los kunais en el pecho de aquel sujeto y el a su vez le colocaba un tipo de sello en el cuello – esto te dolerá más a ti que a mí la muerte – fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desplomado en el suelo, el ninja se acercó lentamente hasta el lugar y constato que Orochimaru estaba muerto pero lo que más le impresionó fue darse cuenta de que ese era un clon de sombra_

_Giró la vista hasta la chica que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, la lluvia había comenzado a suavizar, poco a poco el clon comenzó a desaparecer y fue entonces cuando comprendió que este clon era diferente, era como un mensajero, aún a pesar de que su dueño estuviera muerto, él no podría desaparecer hasta haber cumplido su objetivo y al parecer estaba ligado con la pelirrosa_

_Concluyó que sus amigos la tendrían que encontrar por lo que lo mejor sería que regresar, pero justo en ese momento la barrera que los mantenía aislados desapareció y comprendió que no solamente los había encerrado sino que los había transportado hasta un lugar demasiado lejos de la aldea pero casualmente cercano a donde tenía que ir_

_Dudó algunos segundos y tomó a la chica en sus brazos, no eran despiadados que mataban por diversión, así que con rapidez se dirigió hasta el lugar en el cual se encontraban ahora_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Aún así me sorprende la velocidad y fuerza que posee, esos clones no son fáciles de derrotar, se debe tener mucho control de chakra y fuerza para hacerlo – el ninja se mantenía estático al lado de la chica que yacía dormida en la cómoda cama – hmp – fue la vaga respuesta de su superior – Itachi – llamo el chico a lo cual el nombrado detuvo su marcha – dejemos que descanse un poco más y luego veremos que hacer – respondió ante la silenciosa pregunta del ninja, el chico asintió y observó nuevamente a la chica

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Abrió sus verdes ojos lentamente intentado enfocarlos en algún punto pero parecía que ellos no querían permanecer abiertos, suspiro pesadamente y probó nuevamente, al fin después de varios intentos logró abrirlos completamente, encontrándose con una habitación completamente oscura siendo la luz de la luna lo único que la iluminaba, le dolía todo el cuerpo y el dolor de cabeza era cada vez más insoportable

Intento ponerse de pie pero apenas y podía controlar su cuerpo, por lo que decidió no intentarlo hasta haber recuperado sus fuerzas pero quería recordar que había ocurrido y como es que había terminado en ese lugar, cerró los ojos pesadamente y se dejó envolver por el sueño

El sonido de los pájaros la despertó suavemente y con mejor habilidad que la noche anterior se logró sentar observando mejor el lugar donde estaba, la habitación era sencilla pero acogedora, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una figura alta

– Buenos días – saludo al tiempo que se acercaba hasta detenerse al lado de la chica – buenos días – algo en ese chico se le hacía conocido – ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pese a su imagen parecía estar en buenas condiciones

- Bien – iba a preguntar algo más pero decidió callar – Itachi – un chico de cabello café corto y de ojos celestes entro en la habitación, el aludido volteo hasta su compañero

– Veo que ya despertaste – musitó alegre mientras le sobaba dulcemente la cabeza – disculpen – la voz de la chica llamó la atención de los presentes

– ¿Quienes son ustedes? – era cierto, ella no sabía quienes eran ellos y que estaba haciendo ella ahí

Ambos se vieron y el de cabello castaño le sonrió – pues el cara de amargado es Itachi y yo soy Saito – informó al tiempo que el nombrado lo veía fulminante – no vuelvo a dejar que nos presentes – sentenció resoplando molesto

– No enojes – musitó el chico en su vano intento por alegrar el ambiente – OYE – gritó atrayendo la atención de los dos chicos

– Hmp – aquella contestación le hizo eco en la cabeza, pero por más que lo intentará nada parecía acudir a ella

- Dijiste más de dos palabras – apuntó el castaño ganándose un buen golpe de parte de Itachi, la chica no pudo evitar reír ante la graciosa escena, acción que atrajo a los dos chicos, ambos se observaron y acotaron que debían saber si se encontraba en buenas condiciones como para volver a su aldea, pero una duda surcaba la cabeza del castaño

– Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas? – Itachi entorno los ojos suponiendo que su compañero debía ser ciego como para no reconocerla

– Pues yo… - la chica medito algunos segundos y una nerviosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el pelinegro la observó detalladamente intentando descifrar sus gestos y no le agrado en nada la conclusión que había logrado averiguar

– Yo…etto… - el castaño esperaba ansioso pero al parecer la chica tenía problemas para hablar – no recuerdo – eso era exactamente lo que estaba temiendo el pelinegro, la cosa no podía estar peor, suspiro cansinamente y giro la vista hasta la ventana, algo tendría que ocurrírsele para poder regresarla a su aldea sin que lo culparán por su desaparición

El castaño observó a su amigo y sonrió tranquilamente – talvez debamos traerle el desayuno – excelente excusa, debían salir y pensar en como arreglar la situación, no querían que ella supiera más de lo debido sobre ellos y menos que Sasuke se enterará, de por si había podido observar que se estaba volviendo fuerte y su chakra aumentaba cuando se enojaba y estaba seguro de que él sentía algo por la chica, de ser ciertas sus suposiciones entonces no podría detenerlo si eso ocurría

Saito se encontraba terminando de preparar la charola que le llevaría a Sakura – Itachi creo que sería prudente al menos decirle su nombre – tenía razón pero como hacerlo, ella no era tonta aunque tuviera amnesia y preguntaría de primas a primeras si ellos la conocían, lo cual en parte era cierto y en parte no

La conocían de lo poco que habían visto que había convivido con Sasuke y de algunos rumores sobre una buena médico-ninja del país del fuego pero en sí su vida era algo totalmente misteriosa para ellos, dejo escapar un suspiro

– Creo que sí – el silencio reino por algunos segundos en la cocina, Itachi se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta y Saito terminaba de colocar todo en la bandeja

- Es seguro que va a preguntar como la conocemos – Saito se detuvo algunos segundos y observó a su compañero para averiguar si ya había planeado algo

– Lo sé, solo le diremos que la encontramos en el bosque herida y cuando le preguntamos su nombre ese fue el que nos dio y luego se desmayo – era simple y completamente creíble, a cualquiera le podría ocurrir

Sakura se encontraba caminando y observando todo a su alrededor, había pasado alrededor de media hora desde que la habían dejado sola en la habitación y por más que diera vueltas al asunto simplemente nada acudía a su mente - _¿Quién soy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿De dónde vengo?_ – esas y muchas más eran las preguntas que la kunoichi se hacía, además quería salir y ver si podía encontrar alguna prenda adecuada porque su vestimenta era de una simple camisa

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar un delicioso aroma a jugo de naranja y huevos con tocino, sonrió ante lo sugerente que se veía el desayuno – arigatou – musitó recibiendo la comida – de nada – la chica comenzó a comer cuando la duda que antes ocupaba su cabeza volvió

– Por cierto Saito-kun, tu sabes cual es mi nombre – el chico trago levemente, no quería contestarle pero al parecer tendría que hacerlo

Se encomendó a todos los dioses y la miró – Sakura – la chica sintió una punzada en la cabeza que la obligo a llevar ambas manos hasta ella para poder soportar el dolor que la estaba atenazando

- ¿Qué ocurre? – el castaño se preocupe en medida por la forma en que la chica había caído de rodillas y apretaba fuertemente su cabeza

La logró levantar y sentarla en la silla más cercana y fue en ese momento cuando se percato que un ligero hilillo de sangre salía desde su cabeza y recorría un camino por su rostro – _esto no esta bien_ – musitó totalmente inquieto

Levanto el rostro de la chica que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos – tranquilízate Sakura-chan – la pelirrosa asintió e intento por todos los medios detener las incontables imágenes que aparecían en su mente, no tengan orden ni lógica, suspiraba entrecortadamente al tiempo que el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer

Justo en ese momento Itachi entro a la habitación atrayendo la atención de Saito – se puso así cuando le dije su nombre – el pelinegro entorno los ojos, sabía que algo así ocurriría pero tenía la ligera idea de que se lo tomará mejor, sin decir palabra se acerco hasta la chica, la tomo en brazos y la deposito en la cama

Durante todo el día Itachi no abandono la habitación de Sakura a pesar de que Saito le insistía en que cambiarán de guardia y que saliera a despejarse, él no aceptaba, llevaban alrededor de seis horas desde lo ocurrido y Sakura aún no despertaba, le preocupaba pues parecía que realmente le había afectado, bufó y dirigió sus azabaches hacia la ventana donde se podía observar que una gran tormenta se acercaba, volvió su vista hacia la chica y observó que se removía inquieta, al parecer estaba teniendo un mal sueño

Se sentó a su lado y la tomo en brazos, no era que siendo un Uchiha no fuera cariñoso o atento, simplemente que ellos siempre debían mantener la postura y no dar pauta a puntos débiles, además no había nadie más en la habitación así que no tenían porque enterarse, acarició levemente los cabellos rosados de la chica sintiendo que poco a poco comenzaba a relajarse

El conocía de sobra los sentimientos de la chica hacia su hermano menor, pero desde la primera vez en que se habían visto no había podido olvidarla, algo en ella lo hacía perderse en sus pensamientos, a veces él mismo se sorprendía de pensar en ello, pero todo aquello le hacía entender algo que por muy difícil que fuera no quería aceptar, no podía, sabía que jamás sucedería

Tenerla como la tenía en ese momento era para disfrutarlo, tantas veces soñando con lo mismo para luego despertar y notar que había sido un sueño no era lo mejor para comenzar el día, cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma a cerezos de la chica, se permitió exponer una sonrisa y la abrazo con más fuerza, le mentiría era cierto pero eso le daría al menos tiempo para poder compartir con ella como hubiera deseado

Tarde o temprano su hermano la buscaría y la proclamaría como suya, estaba seguro que la kunoichi aceptaría gustosa y entonces él ya nada podría hacer, abrió los ojos y observo a la ahora durmiente chica en sus brazos, pero uno nunca sabe cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para que eso ocurriera

Mientras el recuerdo de su hermano no estuviera en la mente de Sakura para él sería fácil poder convivir con ella, una dulce venganza que estaba decidido a llevar a cabo

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Un ninja de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color caminaba sigilosamente por el bosque cercano a su aldea natal – pronto – susurró al tiempo que una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro, las puertas de la aldea se abrieron dándole entrada a lo que durante mucho tiempo añoro en silencio

Las personas lo veían totalmente atónitas, él era un traidor y no tenía derecho de estar en ese lugar, posiblemente fuera cierto si no fuera por algo que él sabía y ellos no, la puesta de sol comenzaba a pintar el cielo con tonos anaranjados, rojizos y algo de violeta, el otoño comenzaba a alejarse y el invierno hacía pauta de presencia, llegó hasta la torre de la hokage y sonrió para sus adentros, con paso lento entro al edificio para poder hablar con Tsunade-sama

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- Pero Tsunade-obaachan – decía un molesto rubio al tiempo que una chica de cabellos azules corto trataba de calmarlo pero fallando en el intento y ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte del chico

– Comprende Naruto, debes esperar un poco más y no te desquites con Hinata – musitó la Hokage tratando de no matarlo por su hermosa forma de referirse a ella y a la chica, Neji observaba indiferente la escena

Todos veían fijamente algún punto imaginario en la habitación – Naruto-kun – susurró la peliazul intentando encontrar palabras para que el rubio se tranquilizará

– Lo siento Hinata-chan – musitó Naruto al tiempo que la abrazaba y depositaba un dulce beso en sus rosados labios, la chica correspondió el abrazo y el beso, no comprendía a la perfección el sufrimiento del rubio pero sabía que debía ser como perder a una hermana

Ino se encontraba sumida en sus recuerdos, aún no podía creer que su amiga de toda la vida hubiera simplemente desaparecido, sintió que alguien la rodeaba y pudo sentir el característico aroma varonil de Shikamaru – todo estará bien – susurró delicadamente a su oído a lo que la rubio agradeció con la mirada, él chico sonrió y la abrazó aún más

Sai veía distraído todo cuando había en aquella fría y callada habitación, como la recordaba, le hacía falta las peleas matutinas y su gran léxico de insultos que dejarían hasta el peor de los marineros sonrojados, una triste sonrisa adorno su rostro - ¿Dónde estas feita? – murmuró intentando pensar en diferentes lugares

- Sakurita-chan – susurró un triste Lee observando por la ventana como las flores de cerezo caían delicadamente de los árboles recordándole a su amiga, nisiquiera Chouji se encontraba comiendo como usualmente lo hacía, la noticia los había afectado a todos, Kiba y Akamaru se encontraban en completo silencio observando a todos con sus diferentes manera de tomar la noticia, Shino muy por el contrario parecía que no le importará o talvez era por su forma tan analítica de ser que no lo demostraba

Al igual que Shino, Neji tampoco daba muestras de tristeza o de que la noticia le hubiera afectado, Tenten veía de vez en cuando el escritorio de la Hokage – creo que sería bueno que revisáramos todos los lugares de Konoha antes de tomar medidas drásticas – comentó Neji atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes

- Supongo que tienes razón – dicho esto sacó un mapa de la aldea y lo dividió dentro de las personas presentes para que pudieran cubrir mejor el perímetro, en esas se encontraban cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver la imponente figura de un personaje muy conocido por todos – Sasuke – soltó asombrado Naruto sin poder creerse lo que veía

Por mucho tiempo le habían pedido que regresara y ahora sin más lo hacía, frunció el seño y lo observó altivo – Naruto – regresó la mirada pero en cuestión de segundos su rostro se suavizó sorprendiendo a todos menos a una persona que lo veía completamente orgullosa – te habías tardado – la Hokage se levantó de su cómoda silla y se coloco frente al escritorio

Naruto no podía creer que después de todo ella lo tratará como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada – Tsunade-obaachan hay algo que tengas que contarnos – Naruto enarco una ceja y la veía gélidamente, situación que logró provocar un escalofrío en la nombrada – pues verán, es una larga historia – intento no ver fijamente al rubio pues sabía que era capaz de desarmarla con aquella mirada tan letal

- Tenemos tiempo – acotó Tenten que se había levantado bruscamente de la silla, Neji la detuvo por la muñeca y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que no hiciera nada, la chica resopló y acepto – bien, pues verán Sasuke nunca fue un traidor – el aludido sonrió arrogante y no aparto la vista de Naruto, quería conocer su reacción en cuanto supiera la verdad

- Entonces… - Ino quería saber todo con lujo de detalles, aún se encontraba en el abrazo de su ahora novio – era un espía, aprovechando que Orochimaru tenía un cierto interés en él, decidimos ceder a lo que pedía – todos escuchaban atentos cada palabra que emanaba de la boca de la hokage

- El día en que Sasuke abandono la aldea, paso por la oficina y me comento lo que haría a lo que acordamos que él se convertiría en nuestro espía y nos diría todo cuanto Orochimaru hiciere – los líderes del equipo ANBU, en este caso Shikamaru, Neji y Naruto, meditaron algunos segundos las palabras y comprendieron a la perfección todo

Tenten levanto la vista – por eso siempre sabíamos donde debíamos estar para evitar los planes de él – comento al tiempo que Neji afirmaba – así es – corroboró dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, sonrisas que desde hacía algún tiempo iban dedicadas solamente a ella

Aún así Naruto aún tenía dudas – si las cosas fueron así, porque a nosotros nunca se nos informó de nada – Tsunade había temido que hiciera esa pregunta – has oído el dicho: engaña a tus amigos y engañaras a tus enemigos – le recordó Sasuke al rubio, el cual lo observo sin cambiar su semblante, analizó algunos segundos y sonrió como solía hacerlo, sin preocupaciones

- Entonces bienvenido a casa teme – Naruto extendió su mano al tiempo que el Uchiha le daba la suya – gracias dobe – el resto del grupo se veía interrogante – pero Naruto, por culpa de él Sakura sufrió mucho – farfulló molesta Ino – si ella o nosotros lo hubiéramos sabido desde el principio no hubiéramos sido capaces de hacer lo que hicimos ni de haber incrementando nuestros poderes

Tsunade sonrió para sus adentros, ese era el Naruto que ella conocía, por eso tenía las esperanzas de que se convirtiera en Hokage – hablando de Sakura – comento Sasuke haciendo que todos bajaran el rostro sin poder ocultar la tristeza, aquello le dio mala espina al pelinegro – creo que tenemos que ponerte al día – comentó Naruto al tiempo que le entregaba la bandana perteneciente a Sakura

– La encontramos ayer en la mañana – sin decir nada más se dirigieron de nuevo hasta el escritorio de la hokage y comenzaron a planear como buscarla y por donde

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Creo que esta vez estuvo más largo que el anterior, muchas personas me pidieron un ItaSaku y pues aunque ustedes no lo crean, no tenía pensando hacer algo de esta pareja, pero creo que es lindo que algo pase con ellos, será algo ligero pero creo que dejará contentas a muchas jajaja**

**Agradezco los reviews de: ****GAASAITALEX234, chippo sister´s, Lol, Kanname-Chan, yuky-san02, katsura-chan Uchina, L.I.T, Navigo, Maytelu, Nere-Uchiha, Musa 555 y haliz**

**Arigatou a todas por sus comentarios, sus palabras me han dejado completamente feliz, gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer, me alegra saber que el fic es de buena aceptación**

**Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente, espero no tardar pues en este mes es donde voy a tener los finales de la facultad y además en este mes es mi CUMPLE!!!**

**No olviden dejar reviews porfis, sayonara XD!!!**


	4. Yo te voy a proteger

**Me tarde mucho, lo se, pero no tengo la culpa de que a mi inspiración se le haya dado la gana de ir a visitar los lugares más recónditos del mundo, en fin, ya volvió y ahora si les dejo el tercer capítulo**

**Disclaimer: Ni naruto ni compañía me pertenecen (de ser así Sasuke estaría conmigo jajaja)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO TRES**

"**YO TE VOY A PROTEGER"**

El día estaba comenzando a ponerse nublado, la lluvia se soltó suavemente, Itachi seguía abrazando a la chica que de vez en cuando fruncía el seño y se removía molesta por el sueño que estaba teniendo

Mentalmente el pelinegro pedía que no fuera con Sasuke, pedía que le permitieran algunos momentos de alegría a su solitario corazón, observó por la ventana y fue cuando sintió que el ambiente comenzaba a enfriarse, de mala manera aflojo el abrazo y compuso a la pelirrosa dentro de la cama, era más confortante para ella

Se levanto perezosamente y se dirigió a la puerta, debía comer algo o terminaría en cuidados intensivos por desnutrición, giró para ver por última vez a la chica y una pequeña sonrisa hizo presencia en su rostro

Bajo lentamente hasta la cocina y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se encontró a Saito viendo televisión de lo más cantante sin preocupaciones, negó resignado y se encamino hacia su destino

- Hay comida en la olla – anunció el castaño sin siquiera girar a verlo, al parecer otra de los hábitos del chico aparte de burlarse de él era ver televisión como loco empedernido, aún ahora se preguntaba ¿Cómo rayos terminaba él con compañeros así?

Destapo la olla y un ligero aroma le indico que el plato del día era donburi, solo pedía y rogaba porque tuviera buen sabor, la última vez había pasado en cama tres días por la indigestión que le había provocado y no quería volver a tener la apariencia de la dichosa muerte

Sacó un plato y tomo el cucharón para poder servirse el arroz pero se detuvo a escasos milímetros de la olla, su pulso se aceleró y su respiración se volvió cada vez más rápida, trago sonoramente y enuncio una ligera plegaria, sabía que era un pecador de primera pero nadie merecía un castigo como aquel

Tranquilizó su temblor corporal y tomo un poco de arroz y lo coloco en el plato, se dirigió a las diferentes cubiertas y nuevamente rezo, las tomo y las coloco en los diferentes cuencos y se sentó con el plato al frente

- Oh Kami, protégeme – imploro tomando los palillos y comenzando a saciar su hambre

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Varios rayos y truenos se dejaron caer sobre Konoha, el tiempo presagiaba lo inconcebible, Sasuke permanecía serio e inmutable luego de que le contarán todo, pero dentro de él se estaba destrozando, tanto que había luchado, sobrevivido para poder regresar a su lado y ser completamente felices y ahora se venía a enterar que algo le había ocurrido

- Lo más prudente sería revisar nuevamente el lugar, ahí estará todo cuanto necesitamos – aquella frase fue aceptada rápidamente por todos, la Godaime los dividió en cuatro equipos diferentes y los envió a realizar la investigación

Llegaron rápidamente al lugar y cada grupo se dirigió a su respectiva zona, tenían poco tiempo para revisar todo puesto que la lluvia amenaza con caer prontamente, el grupo de Shikamaru revisaba el área sur, el de Neji el área oeste, el de Shino el área este y el de Naruto el área norte

Conforme el tiempo pasaba la lluvia se volvía cada vez más real, Hinata decidió que se pondría al medio del lugar para crear el campo en dado caso la lluvia comenzará, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y continuaron con el sondeo

Shino y su equipo llevaban alrededor de veinte minutos escaneando el lugar y parecía que no fuesen a encontrar nada, Kiba olfateaba para poder encontrar algún rastro de la chica pero era como si la hubiesen borrado del mapa

Akamaru comenzó a olfatear cada lugar y rincón, no debía dejar nada libre, tal y como se lo había dicho Kiba anteriormente, camino unos tres metros más cuando un ligero aroma a cerezos fue percibido por su nariz, levanto las orejas y comenzó a seguir el rastro, era débil pero si perceptible para él, continuó hasta perderse entre algunos arbustos cercanos

Tenten buscaba afanosamente en el perímetro que les habían indicado pero parecía que habían limpiado el lugar antes de irse, lo único que se sabía a ciencia cierta es que había habido una batalla en ese lugar, algunos árboles estaban destrozados y parte del suelo con leves levantamientos

Pateó una piedra molesta y fue entonces cuando escucho el repique de la piedra chocar contra algún metal, siguió la trayectoria de la roca y su sorpresa se hizo presente, movió un poco más las pequeñas plantas y entonces confirmó sus sospechas, corrió desesperadamente hasta el lado contrario a donde se encontraba

Neji y Lee la observaron en plena carrera, se vieron entre ellos y la siguieron con la mirada, talvez era cuestión de mujeres, ante tales pensamientos, ambos sintieron un frío aire recorrerles el cuerpo pero decidieron seguir con la búsqueda

Ino se encontraba revisando los árboles por si podía sentir alguna presencia de la chica pelirrosa pero su investigación aún no daba frutos, quiso rodear el árbol cuando tropezó con algo en el suelo y cayó de bruces, se sentó rápidamente y se limpio la cara, giró para saber que era aquello que se cruzó en su camino y pudo observar algo totalmente extraño

Se acercó cautelosamente y justo cuando lo iba a tomar el grito de Tenten la hizo retroceder automáticamente

- NO LO TOQUES – aquello atrajo la atención de todos, pues Tenten no se caracterizaba precisamente por mantener la postura o guardar silencio

La castaña corrió rápidamente y se detuvo frente a Ino, se agachó cuidadosamente y lo observó detenidamente, suspiró y entonces supo que debía ser lo que estaba imaginando, solamente alguien con un gran poder podría realizar ese jutsu, la pregunta era ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho? Había muchas personas capaces de eso

- Tenten ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió curioso Naruto que ya había llegado hasta ese lugar al igual que los demás

- No se vayan a mover de donde están, Hinata sigue con el campo por favor – pidió mientras corría en dirección a donde se suponía tendrían que estar el equipo de Shino, Hinata asintió en silencio y continuó con el jutsu

La chica corrió velozmente hasta llegar al lugar, buscó entre los arbusto y los árboles pero nada, su rostro mostraba preocupación debía hallar el tercero, cuarto y quinto y entonces podría hacerlo, sus ojos castaños veían todo con detenimiento pero no parecían encontrar nada, la silueta de algo grande y blanco moviéndose detrás de unos troncos le llamo la atención

Se acercó con cautela y suspiro aliviada al notar que era Akamaru que se encontraba desenterrando el tercero, acarició la cabeza del perro y sonrió, las cosas iban muy bien, ahora tenía que encontrar el cuarto y si no estaba mal tendría que estar en dirección contraria a ella

Corrió acompañada por Akamaru, pasó nuevamente por donde sus amigos y paso justo al frente de Hinata, todos la observaron perderse nuevamente entre la arboleda; el dúo llegó al lugar donde anteriormente se encontraban buscando el grupo de Naruto y le pidió al can que la ayudará con su olfato

Revisaron la zona hasta que Tenten observó que se encontraba cerca de una roca de mediano tamaño, la chica llamó al canino y salieron a paso lento hasta el centro donde se encontraban ya todos reunidos

- _Solo uno más_ – pensó animadamente la castaña, todos veían que la chica al igual que el perro parecían buscar algo, el ladrido afirmo a todos que lo habían encontrado, la chica se acercó y sonrió de oreja a oreja, ahora ya solo hacia falta un objeto más y entonces podrían saber, talvez no el lugar exacto pero si un indicio de Sakura

- Hinata, ya puedes parar – la peliazul afirmó y detuvo el jutsu, fue en ese momento en que todos sintieron la lluvia caer sobre ellos, mojándolos rápidamente, Naruto tomó rápidamente a Hinata en sus brazos debido a que el jutsu la había dejado débil

- Arigatou – musitó tiernamente Naruto al tiempo que la chica devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Cuestionó Sasuke permaneciendo impasible

- No desesperes, ya lo verás – afirmó esbozando una gran sonrisa, se acerco lentamente hasta el menor de los Uchihas y le extendió la mano

- Por favor préstame la banda de Sakura – pidió amablemente, el chico la observó unos segundos hasta que la saco de su bolsillo y se la entrego

Camino hasta el lugar donde segundos antes se había encontrado Akamaru y se detuvo, mordió su dedo pulgar izquierdo y dejo un rastro de sangre por la banda, coloco la cinta en el suelo y rápidamente comenzó a mover las manos para poder crear un genjutsu

Todos veían escépticos el movimiento de las manos de la castaña que cada vez iban en aumento, una ligera brisa comenzó a mover las copas de los árboles, rodeando en forma circular el lugar, era como si el aire lo estuviera cercando

Leves capas de chakra se comenzaron a levantar como si de cuchillas se tratará, rodeaban el lugar y no se veía escapatoria por ningún lado, el aire dentro se hacía cada vez más rápido y el objeto frente a Tenten comenzó a brillar de un azul cielo, levantándose en una columna de chakra no muy alta

- Miren, por allá – Ino señaló un lugar dentro del bosque y una columna de color rojo ya se había levantado, giraron la vista y notaron una segunda columna de color verde, habían dos más: una de color blanco y la otra de color fucsia

El cielo comenzó a nublarse rápidamente, aún más de lo que ya estaba, sumiendo todo en completa oscuridad, solamente las cuchillas de chakra y las columnas podían distinguirse

Lentamente unos ligeros haces de chakra comenzaban a despedirse del cuerpo de Tenten, quién aún mantenía el juego de manos, la banda de Sakura comenzó a levitar hasta quedar a la altura del pecho de la castaña

- JUTSU NO GENGITSU UT SURU – todo alrededor de ellos se aclaro de pronto y las aspas de chakra se acumularon en el centro, justo arriba de Tenten, las columnas se encontraron en el mismo punto y la bandana de Sakura brilló intensamente, un fuerte rayo se dejo caer sobre todos ellos

Llevaron sus manos a sus rostros pues la luz era demasiado fuerte, abrieron lentamente los ojos y observaron que nada diferente había sucedido, todo seguía igual, se vieron entre ellos y luego a Tenten quien permanecería inmóvil, tomo la cinta de Sakura en sus manos y se giró delicadamente hasta quedar de frente a sus compañeros

- Tenten – gritó Lee al notar como un hilillo de sangre corría desde su cabeza y se perdía en su cuello, negó con la cabeza y el chico detuvo su carrera, se acercó hasta Akamaru y se lo dio a olfatear

Se giró a Sasuke y se la entrego, el chico sujeto fuertemente la banda y agradeció a la chica con una ligera sonrisa, la castaña se giró sobre sus talones y volvió al mismo lugar de antes, colocó sus manos en posición

- SHŌKYO SURU – dicho esto un ligero remolino de viento sopló y Tenten cayó de rodillas al suelo, Neji se acercó rápidamente a la chica y la colocó sobre su pecho para que pudiera descansar

- Ahora le toca a Akamaru – comentó antes de caer completamente inconsciente, al parecer aquel jutsu era demasiado para ella, el chico Hyuuga la tomó en brazos y se encaminó hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo

- Bien Akamaru, es hora de trabajar – el perro afirmó con un sonoro ladrido y comenzó a correr en una dirección exacta del bosque, para cuando salieron se dieron cuenta de que estaban demasiado lejos de Konoha

Esos territorios ni siquiera eran del país de fuego, en alguna ocasión Naruto había tenido la oportunidad de estar ahí, era el País del Rayo, específicamente en la aldea oculta de las Nubes, giraron anonadados hacia la chica que yacía dormida y luego se vieron entre ellos

Al parecer aquel jutsu había usado para transportarlos y la banda para guiarlos hasta dar con el lugar donde tendría que estar Sakura

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un nuevo día había comenzado, una chica de cabellera rosada salió de entre las cobijas y se desperezó, había dormido perfectamente bien, no entendía porque pero su sueño había sido realmente confortable, se levantó totalmente y salió de la cama

Se dirigió hasta la ventana y la abrió dejando sentir la brisa matutina, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, observó que ligeras gotas aún permanecían en las hojas de las flores bajo su ventana, rió divertida y se encamino hasta la puerta, tenía que preguntar que vestiría

Bajó lentamente las gradas y se encontró todo en completa calma y silencio, se dirigió a la cocina y pudo observar que todo estaba en orden, subió nuevamente y revisó en las habitaciones contiguas pero no encontró a nadie

Escuchó algunos sonidos en la puerta principal y sonrió, bajo lentamente y se encontró con los dos chicos que venían discutiendo amenamente, al parecer aún no habían notado su presencia

- Vamos Itachi no te sulfures, no es para tanto – comentó nervioso el castaño

- Si, claro, por eso pase en el baño toda la noche – vociferó completamente molesto, el castaño bajo la mirada y jugó infantilmente con sus dedos, el pelinegro no deja de mirarlo

- No fue toda la noche – contrarrestó Saito ante la mirada incrédula de Itachi

- Tú tienes estómago de piedra, yo no – soltó mordazmente, aún tenía ligeras sensaciones de malestar y su cuerpo no estaba completamente repuesto, la comida le había caído como patada de burro

- Oye – exclamó indignado su compañero ante el comentario, Itachi entornó los ojos y pidió paciencia al cielo, eso y posiblemente un estómago nuevo, dudaba mucho que el suyo volviera a funcionar como antes

Decidió seguir su camino hasta que se encontró con la pelirrosa que los veía divertida desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina

- Me puedes decir que le encuentras de gracioso – cuestionó Itachi entrecerrando los ojos, Sakura negó rápidamente al tiempo que movía sus manos frenéticamente en señal de negación

- Bien – dicho esto camino hasta la cocina pasando de la chica que a duras penas podía contener la risa, la apariencia del mayor de los Uchiha era realmente para recordar, hasta la misma muerte lo envidiaría

- Oye – llamo la chica, captando la atención de Saito

- ¿Qué ropa puedo usar? – Aquello no lo habían previsto, se colocó en posición pensativo y luego de algunos segundos que para Sakura fueron eternos el chico exclamo alegre

- Itachi hay que comprar ropa – gritó totalmente emocionado, Sakura lo veía con pena ajena e involuntariamente retrocedió

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – Pregunto indiferente el chico que salía con un pan tostado en la mano

- Pues que no podemos dejar que Sakura-chan se pasee así por la aldea – decía al tiempo que señalaba a la chica en cuestión, Itachi la observó algunos segundos y luego suspiro resignado, eso no estaba en sus planes, no es que no tuviera con que comprarle, porque si había algo que a él le sobraba era dinero pero…

- Pero vas tú con ella – sentenció dándose vuelta para dar por terminada la platica

- Itachi tú vendrás con nosotros – el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Saito le hicieron sentir un horrible presentimiento al pelinegro, giró la vista y un ligero tic en el ojo derecho comenzó a hacerse visible

- NO – sentenció intentando sonar aterrador pero al parecer su amigo no comprendía las indirectas

- Itachi – llamo nuevamente el castaño mientras se acercaba raudo hasta él, inconscientemente el pelinegro dio un paso atrás girándose por completo para estar cara a cara con su compañero

- Itachi-san – ambos giraron su rostro hasta la chica y la expresión de ambos era completamente diferente, Saito sonreía victorioso e Itachi se resigno a que entre los dos lo harían ir de todas maneras

- Bien – ambos jóvenes sonrieron cómplices, Itachi se encaminó nuevamente hasta la cocina dejando a los dos chicos en la sala

- Bueno Sakura-chan, es mejor que nos apuremos – dicho esto, imitaron al mayor y comieron tranquilamente su desayuno, para alegría de Itachi el desayuno lo habían comprado, no volvería a dejar que el castaño cocinará

El sol anunciaba una tranquila y divertida mañana para dos personas puesto que la tercera parecía no querer nada, caminaban tranquilamente por las calles ya congestionada de transeúntes, no llevaban puesta su gabardina que los identificaba como Akatsuki dado el caso de que no querían llamar la atención

La pelirrosa veía sumamente emocionada todas las vitrinas de ropa, entraron a cada una de ellas y jamás salieron con las manos vacías, Saito se mantenía alegre mientras que Itachi veía preocupado el dinero que les quedaba

- Las mujeres son más caras que el sake – comentó decidió el pelinegro notando las doce bolsas de ropa que habían comprado, definitivamente jamás debió dejar que aquellos dos lo convencieran

- Vamos Itachi, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estará con nosotros – murmuró el castaño, corrió para alcanzar a la chica, quien estaba caminando feliz por todas partes

El pelinegro detuvo sus negras perlas sobre la nombrada y se detuvo abruptamente, era cierto, no sabían cuanto tiempo más estaría con ellos y él se había prometido a su mismo que no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad

Luego de algunos minutos logró alcanzarlos en la plaza del lugar, se sentaron para poder descansar un poco, dejando los paquetes en el suelo, los tres se mantenían en silencio, no era necesario hablar

Ambos chicos se recostaron sobre la banca y cerraron los ojos, acompañar a una mujer de compras era más agotador que mil batallas contra Naruto

- Oye devuélveme eso – el grito de su compañero los hizo levantarse como resortes para poder comprobar que ella iba corriendo tras dos ladrones, corrieron hasta darles alcance y los rodearon

- Devuélvannos eso por favor – pidió amablemente el castaño, los dos ladrones rieron fuertemente y sujetaron aún más las bolsas, Itachi enarcó una ceja y se preguntó ¿Para qué diablos querrían ellos ropa para mujer?

- Si, seguro – comento de forma burlesca uno de ellos

- Lo mejor es que nos entreguen todo el dinero que llevan – apuntó el otro al tiempo que ambos sacaban kunais de sus bolsillos

- Además son ustedes los que están rodeados – inquirió uno de los raptores, Itachi y Saito observaron a su alrededor y las sonrisas macabras que aparecieron en sus rostros aterraron a todos los que allí se encontraban

- Yo no lo creo – musitó oscuramente el castaño atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, rápidamente comenzaron a deshacerse de todos sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, justo cuando estaban a punto de acabar con todos, detuvieron sus movimientos abruptamente

- Si hacen un solo movimiento más, mato a la chica – amenazó uno de los hombres mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Sakura y mantenía el kunai cerca de su cuello

La mirada asustada de Sakura fue el único incentivo que necesito Itachi para arremeter con furia contra todos, sin tener piedad

- Eres hombre muerto – susurró a su lado el pelinegro, sobresaltando al hombre debido a que nunca lo había visto llegar hasta él, ellos no eran ninjas normales

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó nerviosamente el hombre sin soltar a la pelirrosa

- Uchiha, Itachi – eso fue lo único que necesito decir antes de que el hombre cayera muerto, no le revelaría su identidad a la chica puesto que si lo hacía entonces podría traerle el recuerdo de su tonto hermano

Saito se encargó del resto de los hombres y para cuando termino sonrió victorioso, observó a su compañero que se encontraba inmóvil frente a Sakura, la chica mantenía su mirada fija sobre el pelinegro, la mirada de terror aún no desaparecía de su rostro

Itachi supo en ese momento que talvez no debieron de haber asesinado a todos enfrente de la chica, suspiro melancólico y decidió que era hora de regresar, detuvo sus movimientos al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba con fuerza, bajo su mirada y se topo con la melena rosada de Sakura

Ella mantenía su rostro escondido en el pecho del chico y sus brazos lo sujetaban fuertemente, Itachi no sabía como reaccionar, así que por instinto la abrazo pudiendo sentir nuevamente el calor del frágil cuerpo de la chica

- Arigatou Itachi-san – aquellas dulces palabras hicieron eco en el corazón de Itachi que sonrió inconscientemente, un ligero calor se acomodó en su fría alma y estaba seguro que sería así por mucho tiempo

- Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para protegerte Sakura, yo seré tu guardián de ahora en adelante – prometió sellándolo con un beso en la frente de la sonriente chica

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Muy bien chicos, ahora tenemos una nueva misión – decreto completamente feliz el rubio hiperactivo al tiempo que el equipo se encaminaba colina abajo hacia la aldea, siendo dirigidos por Akamaru

- _Espera un poco más Sakura, solo un poco más_ – enunció pensativo el menor de los Uchiha siguiendo de cerca al fiel amigo de Kiba, ellos tenían que encontrar a Sakura y traerla de vuelta, él se encargaría de que así fuera, no dejaría que ella sufriera, suficiente lo que había tenido que pasar estos cuatro años

- _Yo te voy a proteger – _prometieron al unísono, inconscientemente, ambos Uchihas, no iban a darse por vencidos, Sakura era su tesoro más preciado y no lo iban a perder

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Me tarde lo se, pero por eso mismo les hice este capitulo más largo, espero puedan perdonarme, muchas personas me están pidiendo un ItachixSakura, como lo mencione en el sumary este fic será un SasuxSaku sin cambio alguno, pero si los voy a complacer puesto que pondre un poco de ItachixSakura, siento si no termina como desean pero así es**

**Espero puedan comprender, para que vean que si les voy a cumplir su sueño, voy a poner un nuevo fic: "El verdadero dueño de mi corazón" será un ItachixSakura para los amantes de esta pareja, aún no se para cuando estará listo el primer capítulo pero ya estoy trabajando en él**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, muchísimas gracias y en especial a aquellos que me dejan reviews**

**CiNtHiA**

**Chippo sister's**

**Sakurass**

**GAASAITALEX234**

**Dany-chan**

**Harlett**

**Haliz**

**Roo-16**

**Kanname-chan**

**Rossmery**

**Yuko.sora**

**Muchas gracias por sus palabras, me emociona leerlos, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, matta nee!!!**


	5. Mi nuevo objetivo

**Jajaja no pude evitar reírme un poco con este capítulo, ya sabrán porque**

**Siento la demora pero justo ahora estoy en la semana de vacaciones y debo aprovechar, después de esto comienzan los parciales y entonces estaré atada a los libros**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad del increíble Masashi Kishimoto**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CUARTO CAPÍTULO**

"**MI NUEVO OBJETIVO"**

Debido al ataque que habían tenido, tanto Itachi como Saito decidieron dejar la aldea, para la hora de almuerzo, el trío se encontraba en la segunda entrada y comenzaron su largo y agotador recorrido para poder llegar hasta la siguiente aldea

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente por el amplio bosque, Sakura veía maravillada todo a su alrededor, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de estar en un lugar como ese, los árboles eran altos, gruesos y frondosos, lo que hacía ver un mágico decorado de haces de luz por todas partes

La pelirrosa caminaba justamente al frente de ambos chicos que la veían inquisitoriamente, no temían por algún ataque puesto que ellos podrían defenderla pero el hecho de que no recordará nada pues lo tenía impacientes, se conocía que los médicos eran los primeros en recordar cosas olvidadas pero parecía que ella era la excepción a la regla

- Itachi ¿Crees que algún día recuerde su pasado? – Cuestiono intrigado el castaño

- La verdad no lo sé – temía que lo hiciera, no lo deseaba pero eso era algo que él no podría detener si llegaba a ocurrir

- Oigan, detengámonos a comer –sugirió alegre la chica a lo cual los dos chicos asintieron levemente, se sentaron en el frondoso pasto de un claro y sacaron la comida que Sakura había preparado antes de salir

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto y compañía llegaron una hora después a la primera entrada de la aldea, se adentraron y comenzaron con su búsqueda, Sasuke era el que parecía más desesperado, Neji aún llevaba en brazos a una desmayada Tenten, le hizo un gesto a su prima y se retiro con la castaña

- ¿A dónde va Neji? – Interrogó Naruto a su novia

- A buscar algún lugar donde quedarnos y dejar descansar a Tenten – contestó a lo cual todos asintieron, Shikamaru promovió la idea de preguntar por la chica, era sería reconocible en cualquier lugar donde estuviera, ¿Quien tendría el cabello rosado como ella?

- De acuerdo, pero primero consigamos un mapa de ubicación de la aldea y nos dividimos los sectores – sugirió Shino, se dirigieron al puesto de vigilancia y comenzaron a preguntar por la chica

Akamaru por su parte comenzó a olfatear el lugar, dando vueltas sin sentido alguno por el lugar cercano a donde estaban, el olor a cerezo que despedía el cuerpo de Sakura estaba en la entrada, ya no era tan fuerte pero al menos podría distinguirlo de entre los demás

Una vez lo hubo detectado con seguridad emitió un ladrido para alertar a su dueño, Kiba lo buscó con la mirada y entonces comprendió lo que le decía, se acercó hasta Hinata y le susurró algo al oído, acción que no paso desapercibida por el rubio

La peliazul asintió varias veces y entonces Kiba se adelanto hasta llegar con Akamaru

- Naruto, Akamaru encontró el rastro de Sakura – aquello alerto los oídos de todos, quienes giraron hacia el can

- Entonces ahí que apresurarnos – comentó Lee al tiempo que hacía su típica posición

Akamaru recorría las calles, al tiempo que su olfato mantenía la concentración en el aroma de la chica, habían demasiados olores y de vez en cuando no lograba distinguirlo exactamente, pero debido a su agudeza lograba encontrarlo nuevamente

Caminaron alrededor de dos horas hasta que Akamaru terminó frente a una pequeña pensión, Ino decidió que sería ella quien entraría, se descalzo y se dirigió hasta la recepción donde estaba atendiendo una bella muchacha

- Buenas tardes señorita – saludo alegremente la rubia siendo contestada de igual manera

- Quisiera saber si aquí no esta alojada una muchacha de cabello rosado, piel blanca y una gran frentezota – la chica de la recepción reír divertida ante la forma de describir a la chica y luego de eso le sonrió de una manera que Ino hubiera deseado no haberse ofrecido

Ella estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres babearan por ella pero una mujer nunca, se sentía completamente incómoda y si continuaba viéndola de aquella manera tan descarada estaba segura que terminaría partiéndola en dos

- ¿Y? – Inquirió la chica, harta de la situación

- Pues… - el silencio se volvió a posar en el lugar, por Kami que no era tan difícil contestar, la rubia estaba comenzando a desesperarse

- Linda ¿ya preguntaste? – Ambas mujeres observaron la entrada y se percataron de la presencia de Shikamaru, Ino estaba realmente agradecida con el cielo, por eso lo amaba, siempre aparecía en los mejores momentos

- En esas estoy – la rubia se giro hacia la recepción quien tenía el semblante entristecido, un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y supo que sus suposiciones eran ciertas

- Pues si, aquí se estuvo hospedando una señorita de cabello rosa pero ya se marcho – el dúo se quedo en silencio y asintieron mudamente

- ¿Se encontraba sola? – Preguntó Ino rogando porque no fuera así y como si fuera escuchada del cielo la chica lo negó rotundamente

- Se encontraba acompañada de dos chicos – contestó mecánicamente, ambos ninjas se vieron entre ellos y luego a la señorita

- Nos podría decir como eran – pidió Shikamaru a lo cual la señorita asintió y dio algunas explicaciones, explicaciones que fueron suficientes como para que Shikamaru sacara conclusión de uno de ellos ya que al otro no lo conocía

- Esto no le va a gustar a Sasuke – murmuró el pelinegro al tiempo que chasqueaba con la lengua, el destino les tendría que estar jugando una muy mala broma, en especial al Uchiha

La pareja salió algo preocupada de la pensión y poso sus orbes en las de los demás, en especial en las perlas negras de cierto Uchiha, se vieron entre ellos y pasaron saliva silenciosamente, aquello iba a desatar el Apocalipsis y ni se imaginaban como reaccionarían Naruto y Sai, las cosas iban a empeorar

La noche estaba cayendo en la aldea y el silencio se mantenía de su lado, el viento soplaba con fuerza y el aire creaba el ambiente exacto para lo que ocurriría, Sasuke frunció el seño y entonces, como si de un libro se tratará, logró comprender algunos gestos de Ino e indago en las perlas negras de Shikamaru

Sakura ya no estaba pero no era eso lo que les preocupaba, había algo más que sus miradas intentaban esconder, notó como Shikamaru dejaba escapar el aire retenido y fijaba su mirada en él

- Sakura ya no está aquí, demo… - el chico comprendió que lo seguía marcaría el rumbo que estaban siguiendo, muchas cambios se avecinaban y tanto Naruto como él lo presintieron inmediatamente

- Ella no está sola – secundo Ino, llamando la atención de todos

- Según la descripción de la recepcionista, se encuentra con dos muchachos de un poco más de nuestra edad – comentó Nara sin inmutarse tan siquiera un poco

- ¿Quiénes? – Soltó de la nada Sasuke, intimidando a Shikamaru quien logró ocultarlo perfectamente

- De uno no estoy seguro, él otro es Itachi – el sharingan de Sasuke se activo automáticamente y Naruto corrió para sujetarlo, justo antes de que se le fuera encima a Shikamaru, quien yacía en el suyo del golpe que le había acertado el Uchiha

- Kuzo Sasuke, contrólate – vociferó Naruto al comprender la reacción de su amigo, Ino se arrodillo al lado de su novio y le limpió la poca sangre que salía de su boca

Sasuke estaba realmente molesto, no creía o no quería creer en las palabras de Shikamaru pero algo en los ojos del chico Nara le hizo comprender que no estaba dudando de su deducción, gruño por lo bajo y detuvo su esfuerzo por soltarse del fuerte agarre de su amigo

Naruto aflojo lentamente el agarre hasta que lo soltó completamente, todos se encontraban expectantes ante la reacción del chico, no conocían a la perfección sus sentimientos pero comprendían la desesperación por estar con la persona amada

Naruto y Shikamaru giraron a ver sus respectivas novias, ellos posiblemente hubieran reaccionado de igual manera pero ahora lo importante era tratar de encontrarlos y recuperar a Sakura. Sasuke levanto el rostro con una mirada decidida, buscaría a Itachi y traería a Sakura con él costará lo que costará

- Akamaru vuelve a rastrear el aroma de Sakura y ahora – se agacho al lado del animal y le mostró un pequeño trozo de tela que mantenía el aroma de Itachi

- Búscalo a él también – el can ladró confirmando la petición y comenzó a olfatear, Sasuke se levanto y apretó el trozo de tela en su mano, mordió su labio inferior y sonrió arrogantemente

- Ella no Itachi, no te dejaré, esta vez voy a luchar – susurró al viento, sabiendo que ahora su búsqueda mantenía otro objetivo oculto, el ladrido de Akamaru los alerto y emprendieron el camino hacia algún lugar sin importancia donde se encontraban Itachi y Sakura

Al menos ahora ya sabían contra quien se enfrentaban y posiblemente en el camino planearían como combatirlo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tanto Itachi como Saito veían indiferentes todo a su alrededor, el ambiente no cambiaba y era así desde hacía algunas horas, detuvieron el paso y suspiraron derrotados, ellos serían los mejores de todo el mundo pero su sentido de ubicación se encontraba algo defectuoso

- Chicos – llamó la pelirrosa logrando sobresaltarlos

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó intentando sonar tranquila, pero realmente estaba molesta, hasta ella se había percatado de que estaban completamente perdidos

- Pues la verdad… - no había forma de decirlo sin probablemente molestarla

- No lo saben – confirmo la chica con voz de ultratumba, ambos jóvenes giraron a verla asustados, reían nerviosamente y no la veían a la cara directamente

- Saito-kun – llamo pero el aludido se giró alegando que había encontrado una extraña hierba un poco más lejos y que la iría a recoger, Sakura giró su vista hasta el pelinegro y este pego un ligero brinco

- Itachi-san – mencionó y el nombrado río de soslayo, rasco su mejilla derecha y opto por lo más sabio

- Tengo que ir al baño – Sakura se fue de bruces y para cuando se recupero estaba completamente sola

- Hombres – masculló al darse cuenta que había estado en lo correcto, eran pésimos en cuanto a guías

Ambos chicos se encontraban algunos metros más lejos de ella y veían preocupados al cielo negro, la noche se había dejado caer y ellos aún no salían del bosque, la situación no estaba a su favor, ya casi no contaban con comida y no habían traído consigo algo para dormir a la intemperie y el camino para llegar a la Aldea de la Cascada era bastante largo

- Saito – llamo al darse cuenta de aquel detalle

- Dime – el castaño buscaba afanosamente alguna hierba que pudiera servir, no regresaría sin nada en las manos o Sakura posiblemente lo descuartizaría

- Trajiste bolsas de dormir ¿verdad? – Saito detuvo su búsqueda y los nervios se apoderaron de él, Itachi entrecerró los ojos y espero la respuesta que parecía más que obvia

- Etto…yo…pues… - la paciencia del Uchiha estalló, odiaba los rodeos

- Dilo de una maldita vez – gritó molesto

- Pues no – sentencio, levando lentamente los hombros, el pelinegro se llevo una mano a la cara y pidió paciencia al cielo, cada día le daban compañeros más estúpidos

- Supongo que podemos pasar por la Aldea del Sonido a buscar alguna – puntualizó el Uchiha al tiempo que se erguía y se encaminaba hacia donde habían dejado a la pelirrosa, no podían dejarla mucho tiempo sola, ya no contaba con las habilidades ninjas que la hacían poderosa y se encontraba indefensa

- ¿Y? – La pregunta echa a la nada lo asusto completamente, Itachi llevo una mano a su pecho y respiro profundamente, él todavía estaba joven como para morir y no sería de un paro cardíaco, se giró hacia la chica y mantuvo su postura

- Estamos perdidos – acepto mientras la chica mostraba un semblante de derrota, ya lo sabía ella pero nunca estaba demás equivocarse

- Bueno, porque no pescamos y así comemos algo – ofreció Saito quien regresaba con una hierbas en la mano que llamaron la atención de la pelirrosa, intento identificarlas y una ligera punzada recorrió su cabeza

- Ya que lo recomendaste, ve – ordenó el pelinegro a lo cual el castaño infló las mejillas de la indignación, nada le costaba acompañarlo

- Ya que, siempre lo hago yo – farfulló el chico pateando caprichosamente una piedra y se perdió entre los arbustos

- Oe, Itachi-san – llamo la chica

- Hmp

- Enséñame a ser tan fuerte como tú – Itachi comenzó a toser ya que se había ahogado con su propia saliva, Sakura corrió a su lado y le golpeó levemente la espalda pero dado el caso de que ahora no podía controlar su fuerza, Itachi fue enviado a probar tierra por varios metros

- Nunca más vuelvo a dejar que me ayudes – inquirió el pelinegro mientras escupía el nuevo alimento

- Contesta Itachi-san

- Primero deja que te diga cual es mi veredicto sobre la tierra como alimento

- Que gracioso – mascullo la pelirrosa

- Yo creo que… - nunca estaba de más si le enseñaba lo básico, así no tendría que estarse preocupando todo el tiempo de ella

- Estaría bien – la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente de la felicidad y arrojo al pelinegro que no esperaba aquella acción de su parte

- Arigatou – musitó la chica cerca de su oído y una ola de sensaciones recorrió el cuerpo del sonrojado chico, aquella sensación de embriaguez era realmente sofocante, se sintió con frío cuando los finos y delicados brazos de la chica abandonaron su cuerpo

- Bien que te parece si comenzamos ahora – menciono emocionada

- Hai – se levanto y sacudió su ropaje se colocó frente a ella y se situó en posición de combate

- Lo primero que te voy a enseñar es la posición para la defensa en cuerpo a cuerpo – le indicó el Uchiha y con un gesto le pidió que lo imitase, la chica sin rechistar lo hizo e Itachi la examinó

- Debes mover un poco más para abajo tu brazo y doblar un poco menos tu pierna – corrigió mientras lo hacía con las manos hasta colocarla como era, los contactos y roces hacían que varias tonalidades del rojo aparecieran en el rostro del Uchiha

Extrañamente aquella situación también le era similar a la pelirrosa, no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerlo, que ella recordará pero había algo dentro de ella que se acrecentaba cuando lo tenía cerca, sabía que no debía de confundirlo porque su corazón y mente le podrían jugar una mala pasada pero no podía evitarlo

Su mente le gritaba que estaba bien sentirlo pero su corazón se rehusaba, había algo que no concordaba, decidió que no pensaría mucho en ello y se dedicaría a perfección su defensa y ataque

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de una hora, Akamaru termino en la segunda entrada/salida de la aldea, todos sonrieron y continuaron el viaje, no descansarían a menos que fuese necesario pero el jalón en su brazo derecho lo detuvo de golpe

- ¿Qué? – la mirada nerviosa de Hinata y Naruto lo hizo enarcar una ceja

- Es que olvidamos a Neji-niisan y Tenten – al chico Uchiha le apareció un leve temblor en su ojo derecho y observó fulminante a Naruto

- Tranquilo teme, Shino fue a buscarlos – el pelinegro se giró y observó directamente el bosque, ellos no podían perder el tiempo, eso es lo que menos tenían, observó el cielo y comprendió que para ese momento tendrían que ser alrededor de las siete de la noche

Tiempo después tanto Neji como Tenten se reunieron con los demás y en ese momento reanudaron el viaje, las respiraciones agitadas y los pasos sobre las ramas era lo único que se podía escuchar en toda la inmensidad del lugar, ni siquiera los animales nocturnos emitían ruido alguno

Llevaban varias horas caminando y decidieron descansar, Sasuke por el contrario no lo deseaba, aquello los iba a retrasar, sintió que alguien posaba su mano en su hombro y adivino que era Naruto

- Al menos ya sabemos con quien esta y tenemos a Akamaru de nuestro lado – informó intentando confortar a su amigo, él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, Sakura era como su hermana y no dejaría que nada la dañara

Sasuke asintió con una media sonrisa y dirigió su rostro hasta el estrellado firmamento, bajo nuevamente la cabeza y metió su mano entre el bolsillo, sacando delicadamente la banda de Sakura, la tomo entre sus manos y se recostó en un frondoso árbol

- Sakura, espero que estés bien – pidió a la nada silenciosamente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Justamente en ese momento en una parte aún más alejada de ahí, una chica se encontraba perfeccionando sus movimientos, Itachi ya le había enseñado los golpes básicos de ataque y ahora le mostraba la forma en que debía defenderse

Itachi intentaba concentrarse en lo que hacía pero la fragancia a cerezos los distraía de vez en cuando, el entrenamiento iba mejorando pero sus estómagos comenzaban a reprochar el que no hubiesen cenado

- Ya se retraso Saito – musito Itachi notando la ausencia prolongada de su compañero

- ¿Crees que este bien? – Pregunto la pelirrosa un tanto fatigada debido al duro entrenamiento, Itachi podía ser conservador y callado pero en cuanto a profesor se refería tenía las reglas y correcciones más estrictas

Exactamente en ese momento la imagen ensombrecida de alguien cruzo por su mente, era alguien que ella no conocía o no recordaba, solo lo veía de espalda pero no podía visualizarlo correctamente

Itachi se giró para continuar cuando notó que Sakura estaba teniendo algún tipo de recuerdo y caía inconscientemente, en un ágil movimiento logró detenerla y evitar que se golpeara contra el frío suelo

- Onegai, no lo recuerdes – pidió en su mente, recostando a la chica entre sus brazos y esperando a que despertara

Sakura por su parte se sentía suspendida en un vacío profundo, abrió lentamente los ojos y observó una figura negra parada frente a ella, al lado de ésta figura otra un poco más alta, ambos poseían unos grandes ojos rojos con tres aspas en cada uno

La mirada de ambos demostraba odio y rencor, en ese momento varios rayos de luz salían de sus manos y el ambiente se hizo pesado, quería gritar, detenerlos pero no lo lograba, era como si le hubiesen quitado la voz, su corazón se estremeció al ver como ambos se lanzaban hacia el otro y sus manos chocaban creando una gran onda de vientos desenfrenados

Se cubrió para protegerse y cuando el polvo se disipo, vio dos cuerpos en el suelo, corrió hacia donde su corazón le indicaba y se arrodillo al lado de una de las figuras, no sabía quien era ni como se llamaba pero en cuanto tomo su mano sintió una gran tranquilidad y seguridad rodearla

Sonrió involuntariamente y la figura le contesto de igual manera, el chico comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos y un sentimiento de desesperación se apodero de todo su ser, debía evitar que se fuera pero no sabía como hacerlo

- Sakura, espero que estés bien – murmuró el chico antes de cerrar sus ojos completamente, dejando ver como sus perlas rojas ahora eran negras como la oscuridad que comenzaba a rodearla, no comprendió el sentido de sus palabras pero el leve zarandeo en su cuerpo la hizo despertar

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Itachi a la pelirrosa, quien asintió levemente

- ¿Qué ocurrió, recordaste algo? – Interrogo nuevamente, Sakura meditó algunos momentos y luego negó mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa, aún ni ella misma sabía porque le había mentido pero lo había hecho, talvez, algún día lo descubriera pero por ahora lo único que deseaba era descansar

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**No esta tan largo pero tampoco esta corto, así que supongo que estará bien, insisto en que no puede ser un completo ItachixSakura porque no es así, pero si habrá algo de ellos dentro del fic, no pienso dejarlos con la gana**

**Ya ven que ahora los chicos ya saben con quien esta y eso le traerá más de un problema a Itachi, Sakura comienza a recordar pero no le dice al Uchiha, muchas situaciones más se avecinan y un capítulo oscuro esta por venir; además la química entre Sakura e Itachi esta comenzando a salir jajaja**

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen y me dejan sus comentarios, arigatou**

**Sakurass**

**Sakurita55**

**Monse**

**Aidee03**

**Mitzu-Chan**

**Yuko.sora**

**Lye-chan**

**EeMiiLyh-Chan**

**Muchas gracias y espero poder leernos en el próximo capítulo, Ja nee!!**


End file.
